Broken Vows
by Vani Jane
Summary: After a terrible fight, Elizabeta walked out on his life and into the night. Days later, Roderich awakes to... beer and certain German.


**Title: **Broken Vows

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **Prussia & Austria / Gilbert & Roderich; mentions of America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humour, Romance

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, Human Names

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also don't own facebook.

**Author's Note: **Because I realised I haven't made a PruAus fanfic despite my claims of liking any pairing formed within the Frying Pangle.

Roderich Edelstein laid on his bed, wasted and sore all over. He hadn't gotten any proper sleep the past few nights nor had he even eaten properly. Ever since his wife, Elizabeta, had left him nearly two weeks ago, he'd been living less like a sensible human.

The brunette tried to get up and felt his entire body scream in pain, he ignored it though. Sitting now, he realised he wasn't on his bed. He was in the living room, on the sofa. He had passed out on the damned sofa – he was _that _out of it.

A low groan escaped him as he remembered the day Elizabeta left. She was all rage and screams, she had been clutching the frying pan he had given her for their first anniversary like a weapon, ready to strike or throw it at him.

In all honesty, Roderich was at a loss as to why Elizabeta suddenly came home unlike her usual self and less than thirty minutes later, stomped out into the night and out of his life. They were just fine and peachy that morning – heck, they were still fine and peachy during dinner!

He pressed a hand to his aching head, he hated recalling that incident and, with his other hand, instinctively reached for the beer bottle resting on the coffee table. He pressed the bottle to his mouth and took a sip of the now warm beer. His face wrinkled before placing the beer back on the table.

"Gott..." He muttered to himself, feeling the after effects of an alcohol-filled two weeks, well, nearly two weeks.

Later, he would surprise himself for being able to survive on nothing but alcohol intake for nearly two weeks. Then again, it was in his blood.

All of a sudden, he felt something strange, it was what most called a sense of mind. After a moment of thought, he reached for the cordless phone on the coffee table, falling off the sofa at the process.

Ignoring the pain, he dialled the number to the nearest police station. He breathed hard through his nose, an intense look in his eyes as he listened to the pleasant ring five times before the call was answered.

"_Hell-"_

"My wife's gone!"

"_When was the last time you saw your wife?"_

"About two weeks ago-"

"_Two weeks ago?" _The thick American accent of the law enforcer screamed. _"Why didn't you call this in earlier, man?"_

"That's... That's not important! What's important is you have to-"

"_Damn straight I will! I'm gonna find your missing wife and bring her back to you alive!"_

"No, don't do that!"

"_What?"_

"Please, you have got to listen to me – don't bring her back to me! You can find her, in fact, for the love of Gott, find her alive. But don't bring her back to me!"

"_Dude, what? Are you serious? This is your wife you're talking about and this is the police, we could take you in as a suspect to your wife's disapp—hey! That's my call!"_

"_Shut up, Alfred—oh, hello? I'm sorry about officer git. Can you please tell me what happened the last time you saw your wife?"_

"It was nearly two weeks ago, she left after we had a quaint dinner here at home. When she came back a few hours later, she was ready to hit me with her frying pan and was screaming at me. She-"

The phone was suddenly taken away from him and when Roderich looked up, he saw the pale half-naked German put the phone to his ear.

"Alfred, that you, bud?" He asked cheerfully.

"_No, Gilbert, it's me, Arthur. And what the bloody hell have you done this time?"_

"Nothing illegal." Gilbert chuckled and Roderich didn't know what was so funny. "Look, that was just ol' Roddy suffering a hangover. He's scared shit of Beta returning, but you guys are already working on that case, right?"

"_Of course we are! What do you take me for? Incompetent? I'm nothing like you or-"_

"Good to hear, Artie. I'll report back to office tomorrow morning, have fun with Alfred." With that, Gilbert ended the call and tossed the phone on the sofa.

Roderich watched the German warily as the taller man bent his knees to be on eye level with Roderich. He sighed and had an amused smile on his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gilbert shook his head lightly before ruffling Roderich's hair affectionately. "Silly princess, you don't have to worry about anything. The guys are on the case, we're going to find Beta before she makes those photos of you in your naked glory public."

Roderich blushed in shame, "You better find her, Gilbert, or else I'm going to strangle you!"

Gilbert chuckled, "I told you if you only told her about the both of us, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't tell your wife that you're having an extra marital affair, idiot! Nor do you tell your wife that you're gay, either!"

Gilbert rolled his red eyes at his stubborn lover, "It's Beta we're talking about – she's not like normal girls. Now look, she's out to get you for not telling her sooner. But man, what I would do to get my hands on those pictures."

"Bastard!" Roderich grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at Gilbert square on the face. "I swear, Gilbert, if you don't find Elizabeta soon, I will hurt you."

"Seriously, you honestly have nothing to worry about." Gilbert frowned, sitting on the mass of blankets on the floor. "For all we know, Beta's in the station right now and knowing how much of an efficient prick that Artie is, she's most likely been caught a week ago."

Roderich glared at his pale lover, "Just find her and burn the pictures."

xxxxx

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeta-san?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kiku. This is totally fine! It's Roddy's fault for not telling me any sooner and to think, all this time I was trying to set them up! No wonder it didn't work! It was because they were already together!"

"B-But, Elizabeta-san..."

"No buts, Kiku. Oh, and thanks for letting me use your office computer!"

"I-"

"Kiku, dude, Artie and I are gonna go out patrolling. You man the ship while we're out!"

xxxxx

"Hurry up, git!"

"Geez, Artie, you've really been such a prick since we caught Beta last week. Please take that stick off your ass, man. I love you and all but _please_."

"Well, how on earth would you feel then, Alfred, if said woman threatened to post your naked pictures online if you didn't do her bidding? I dare say, it's almost as if that woman has control over this town's law system!"

"Really, Artie. I can't believe you forgot I did that during high school and I got tons of facebook likes on those photos, too. Heck, even you liked it. You liked the album and every picture in it."

"Shut up, you git!"

**The End**

**Author's Note: **OMG. I swear. I don't think I can make a fanfic without inserting any USUK or UKUS in it. And this fic went downhill in the middle – LOL. I had another thing planned for this but hey, I think this works, too. XD Plus, the original plan vanished from my head as I went along.

**My rambling aside, thanks for reading this fic! And please leave a review/critique before you leave! ^w^**

Shameless promotion—please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Broken Bones**_, _**Alarm Clock**_, _**Cadbury Chocolate**_ and _**Cat Food**_


End file.
